


True Black

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	True Black

**Title:** True Black  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Christmas, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #73: Narcissa Black Malfoy.  
 **Author's Notes:** Slightly Slytherin Harry.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Black

~

As Harry emerged from their Floo, Draco steadied him, brushing the soot off his robes. Naturally, Draco had managed not to get an ounce of ash on him. Someday Harry would make him teach him that charm.

“Christmas at Malfoy Manor is certainly...interesting,” Harry finally said.

Draco smiled. “It is.” He paused, then continued. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For not reacting to any of my mother's jibes. She was clearly trying to goad you into losing your temper tonight.”

Harry shrugged. “Hey, compared to Snape she’s actually easygoing. She did remind me a bit of Sirius at times, though. Very...sharp.”

Draco nodded. “Lest you forget, she is Narcissa _Black_ Malfoy.”

“True enough.” Linking his fingers with Draco’s, Harry pulled him towards the sofa. “So why did she lighten up towards the end?”

“I think she remembered that you inherited the Black fortune.” Draco grinned. “It _was_ clever of you to bring up how you’re renovating Grimmauld Place. I think she believes that if we get married, it’ll be back in the family.”

“I know.” Harry chuckled at the look of surprise Draco sent his way. “Just because I wasn’t in Slytherin doesn’t mean I don’t understand what motivates snakes.”

~


End file.
